OMG What A Story!
by Silver-Moon-Light94
Summary: a simple crack fic bout what would happen if every fangirl had the power to make their dreams come true... or at least lizzy and lauren's dreams... feel free to place your name in our spot if u want : MAR/D.gray-man/kateyo hitman reborn! x-over


One night at a sleepover where 2 girls named Lauren and Lizzy had overdosed on ice cream and various other sugary sweets at the latter's house, they came up with the revolutionary and totally original idea of going to visit their favorite anime characters in their world.

Unfortunately trying to open up a portal with their minds just gave them a headache, so they tried the next best thing; unlocking the pathway to their worlds!

"How do we get there?" Lizzy wondered

"Use the power of the keyblade!" Exclaimed Lauren "but where do we get one?"

"Easy! Steal one from a fanboy who bought one at Connecticon!"

"That would be Eric! But where does he live?"

"I don't know, but I have an idea!"

"Let's go ask Drew!"

"Oh, well I was thinking we go 2 the nearest anime store and stalk Eric home after he buys something there"

"Ooooh that's even better!"

"So" Lizzy pressed her fingertips together "after we steal his keyblade, we'll need an item that triggers the awesome pose that Sora does."

"Ohmigod we should totally use the computer!"

"Yes! We can write a fanfic to weaken the forces of reality enough to allow us to slip pass the barriers between our worlds, and once we get there we could use a summon spell so we can ride chocobos while looking for Alviss and Hibari"

"Let's do it!" Lauren grabbed Lizzy's laptop and started typing furiously.

"Don't break the keyboard! T.T" Lizzy cried out in fear for her precious computer

"Sorry…done!"

With that the two hyped up girls got on their bikes (because neither could drive yet) and went to the mall to await Eric's arrival so they could follow him home and steal, ahem, _borrow_ his keyblade.

"Huh, I could've sworn that was farther away"

"Oh well." Lauren suddenly ducked down behind the rack of Vocaloid CDs and hissed "He's here!"

both girls watched as he purchased…something and followed after him with the Mission Impossible theme playing in the background.

"Wait a minute, is that the Mission Impossible theme?"

Lauren gasped. "omg it's working! The forces of reality have begun to weaken!"

'In that case, _Accio keyblade_!"

The rather conveniently placed keyblade flew out of the trunk without Eric's notice as he drove away and into the girls waiting hands

They looked at each other. "I can't believe that worked," they murmured in unison. But instead of continuing to gawp at the miracle that had just taken place, they decided that they had more important things to do, namely go on the computer. On that note they biked back to Lizzy's house, somehow without her parents noticing that they returned, or left for that matter, and raced upstairs to her room to find that sure enough the screen of Lizzy's laptop had begun to glow, and the surrounding area was distorted. Lauren pointed the keyblade at the computer and a beam of light shot out. In an explosion of near blinding light and color they heard a "click!" and felt the space around them stretch and contract all at the same time, making their stomachs churn. As the light faded, they noticed that space had stabilized and they were standing in a street. They looked about to see a sign that said "Namimori"

"Are…we in 'Katekyo Hitman Reborn!'?" Lizzy asked in awe

"I-I think so"

they turned toward each other, grasped each others hands and started spinning while laughing in joy.

"Right! The Chocobos!

"Chocobo, I choose you!"

They heard a squawk and two Chocobos stood there.

They both climbed on one and rode off until they came to a school and rode into the grounds, but they were stopped by an icy voice.

"Pets are not allowed within Namimori middle school" he admonished pulling out a pair of tonfa.

Both girls looked up at the bird that was adorably perched on top of his head, and Lauren squealed. It was Hibari! _The_ Hibari! _The_ Hibari that she would've hugged if that didn't mean that she would get killed for it!"

Hibird feeling the "crazy aura" from the two OD'd girls jumped off of Hibari's head and flew away singing the schools anthem.

Due to weakening the world barriers to cross over to the anime world, the other barriers weakened as well allowing for the crossovers that fangirls only dreamed of.

Both girls gasped as a boy with spiky blue hair, with an omega chain hanging from his pants walked in to the school.

"Trespassers are not allowed" Hibari stated menacingly to Alviss

Lauren took this momentary distraction as a chance to hug Hibari.

He froze and Lauren felt an angry aura grow

She promptly let go and started running for dear life, though she was spared when Hibari was distracted again.

Lizzy suddenly had a nosebleed that nearly rivaled something from chibi vampire.

"Hibari, Hibari!" Hibird chirped in the cutest possible way while balancing on the currently unconscious form's forehead, trying to get his attention.

He turned and looked at his bird, when out of nowhere Tsuna rushed into the school grounds after he heard a high-pitched scream.

"What just happened! Did Gokudera just try to throw dynamite at someone aga-aaaaagh!"

He slipped, flailing limbs and all into the pool of blood.

At his girlish scream Lauren shot up from her unconscious state and hid behind her attacker.

Alviss looked at the poor diminutive boy, sitting petrified on the ground staring at the seemingly dead Lizzy.

Lizzy: wait, when did u become unconscious?

Lauren: after Hibari waked me with his tonfa

Lizzy: ah

Lauren: did I forget to mention that?

Lizzy: yeah

Lauren: oh oops, lol. K, so I'm hiding behind Hibari using all of my ninja skills to not get noticed and ur passed out.

Alviss moved in to help Tsuna up when Lizzy respawned next to Lauren while constantly glancing at the girl on the floor. At that moment a little Lizzy icon with the number 99 appeared over her head and changed to 98.

"But I wasn't dead!"

Inexplicably the dead body disappeared and then a bunch of shadow heartless showed up out of nowhere.

Lauren screamed in delight as she pulled out her keyblade, but Lizzy stopped her before she could spam the X button and completely annihilate all of the heartless.

"You can't or Ansem will claim Kingdom Hearts!"

"Damn I forgot about that... but then what do? We can't let them run amuck stealing hearts!"

"I know!"

She looked at her puzzled "What do we do? Poke them with sticks and see what will happen?"

"No! We need to kill them with other eapons that somehow kill the heartless even though only the keyblade had the power to do that."

"Eapons what the hell are those? I'm confused! Screamed Lauren as she kicked one of the heartless away from Hibari

"Weapons sorry" said Lizzy as she sweat dropped at the friend's confusion.

At first Hibari was just going to threaten everyone else with being bitten to death if they didn't get all of the (cute) black creatures out of his precious school, but then one of the shadows broke a window.

-Cue Sephiroth Theme-

Hibari flew at the heartless tonfa in hand and rage in heart, saying his catchphrase, "Kamikorosu!"

Alviss, Tsuna, Lauren, and Lizzy could only watch in awe as Hibari attacked the shadows, but while watching Lauren pulled out a bucket of popcorn and watched the destruction.

After they had all been destroyed, they heard a vaguely familiar victory chime that reminded the 2 girls of final fantasy for some reason, and Lizzy had latched on to Alviss's arm, out of fear honest!

Lauren looked at Lizzy and started to laugh "wimp!" she said between gasps 4 air

Lizzy pouted and nestled closer to Alviss, thinking of her heartless hat and plushie back at home.

Without reason Ginta walked next to Alviss

"Wow Al! You finally got a girlfriend! I was starting to think you were gay because of all of those Alvissxphantom fanfics!

At the word girlfriend Lizzy, with great effort stifled a scream and fainted.

Still laughing hysterically, and now on the floor clutching her sides, Lauren gasped out "if only Lavi could see you now" and kept laughing.

Hibari walked over to the hysterical Lauren. "If you don't get up I will bite you to death."

Upon feeling his aura and hearing his words she immediately stopped and shot up, accidentally lip locking with him.

She backed up and quickly put her hands over her mouth and blushed with wide eyes and stared at him.

his eyes widened as well, while Dino Cavallone randomly jumped off the roof and started teasing Hibari mercilessly, only stopping when he almost got a tonfa in the face.

Lauren tried to apologize, but she couldn't speak a single word.

Hibari quickly turned around and walked away briskly.

Dino started laughing againbut this time while saying something, but Lauren only made out "blushing" and "little Kyoya's growing up"

She really didn't mean to do that it just happened, but she felt strange as she watched the devil of Namimori's back disappearing into the building.

"Hey, are you ok?" Alviss asked the one again unconscious Lizzy.

She woke up to see his face framed by the sunlight and fainted again.

Lauren went over to her and pulling a glass of water out of thin air splashed the fan girl awake

Lizzy gasped and shuddered as a breeze swept through, chilling her.

"Sorry but I need advise, I kinda have a problem..." stated Lauren as she looked at the building where Hibari had "run off to", blushing slightly.

end of chapter 1 sorry its so short


End file.
